


A grain of salt, a slice of lemon. And a shot of tequila.

by mh1245



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mh1245/pseuds/mh1245
Summary: Toni entered the bar like she did every time she realised her mom had walked out on her … again, and again and again.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	A grain of salt, a slice of lemon. And a shot of tequila.

Toni entered the bar like she did every time she realised her mom had walked out on her … again, and again and again. The thing to realise about Toni’s mom is she was a gas leak in a house; she held all the comfort Toni could ever wish to feel but spend too much time with her and slowly she kills you. It’s silent though, and beautiful and no matter how many times it renders your ability to breathe, you’d always go back to it – just in the hopes of feeling the homely warmth provided before it’s too late.

But Toni wouldn’t admit that, not till a much later date anyway nestled against the chest of what she found to be her new sense of comfort, deep in the dark night, under weighted blankets and hushed kisses.

That feeling of loss, emptiness, and fire overrides her body all too familiar as she parades her way towards the bar; looking for someone to take home. A more productive way to deal with her feelings, than break a car window she now realises. But obviously, this will only be done after multiple drinks of course.

She felt the feather in her pocket, tracing her fingers over the gentle softness – her signature move was ready, and she’d be taking someone home tonight.

Before Toni could call over the barman to take her order, she made the mistake of glancing to her side to see what could only be described as the most insanely beautiful woman Toni had ever seen in her life. Dressed in tight high waisted skinny jeans, and a pink shirt tucked in (simple yet highly effective) Toni noticed instantaneously how the clothes clung onto the woman in a way that was too natural to be model like, but too perfect to be normal.

_‘Play it cool Toni’_ , she thought to herself, “Hey” Toni spoke causally towards the blonde.

“Hey yourself”, the southern accent seeped through Toni’s ears as she inhaled deeply

“You uh, you have something in your hair” Toni laughed nervously with a shrug, feeling the feather in her pocket, taking the time to notice the way the golden long hair fell over the right side of the girl’s shoulder.

“What?” the girl responded with a throaty laugh, running her fingers through her hair “have I got it?”

“Hahaha, nope not exactly – here let me” Toni said grasping on the feather in her pocket, she tucked a strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear; marvelling in how soft it felt whilst pretending to pull the feather out of her hair. “Ohh wow, you have a feather in your hair? That’s so random” Toni said, knowing full well her plan was working.

Her and the blonde locked eyes, never in Toni’s life had she seen anything so piercing, she couldn’t look away, each second passed with more intensity as she tried to push down the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

“Darn, how the heck has that got in there? Thanks for that by the way, I’m Shelby, I should have probably said that earlier”

“You know a feather usually means someone’s watching over you, that’s pretty nice when you think about it”

“Hmm, I hope so” Shelby visibly gulped, a flicker of sadness glistened in her eyes as she quickly recovered herself “since you were so kind as to do that, may I buy you a drink?” she spoke quickly changing the subject.

“I uhh, I was just gonna go for a tequila?” Toni shot surprisingly, this wasn’t usually how this went – meaning she was expecting to be buying the drink “Oh, and it’s Toni by the way … my name I mean”.

“Toni” the southern accent rolled off the blonde’s lips in a long accentuation of the name, like she was familiarising herself with every letter, “what an incredible idea, can we get a double shot of tequila for this Toni here and I’ll take a bottle of it” she spoke confidently to the bartender, passing Toni her drink before taking a swig directly out the full tequila bottle before walking away.

Damn, this is not how this was supposed to go Toni contemplated confusingly whilst watching Shelby go and make overly confident conversation with everyone in the bar. Of course, she was doing rounds table by table – her smile never faltering, always looking engaged and captivated by the conversations she was having.

So why couldn’t Toni pull herself away?

Something didn’t feel right, a girl who orders a full bottle of tequila, with that glint of sadness in her eye is not the girl that Toni sees before her laughing before heading outside.

So, after what felt like hours of consideration (10 minutes), Toni shook her head, downed another double of tequila and followed in her footsteps.

“Do you ever wonder if there’s more to life than this Toni” Shelby sighed as Toni lay down next to her on the thin layer of grass, taking in the thick layer of stars in the south open sky – the sight took her breath away; the stars would always have this effect on her.

“How so?” Toni couldn’t help but ask, not wanting to answer, but wanting to pull the answer from the girl beside her whom she barely knew.

“Did you ever read that book, the one about the woman who started with the paperclip, she kept tradin and tradin and up and up it went and each time she moved on to something bigger, something better?”

Toni didn’t respond, but just inched closer to Shelby, trailing a finger in mindless patterns on the blondes arm as the alcohol that once warmed her throat was now slipping away at the rational consciousness of her mind.

“I feel like I’ve spent my whole life trading, but instead of trading up, I’m always trading down and now, I don’t think I have anything left at all.”

“Yes, you do, you have that feather from your hair, you could always start with that” Toni smiled, but not with sympathy; but with a deep sense of admiration and understanding that was contradictory to her usual character.

Shelby lightly sighed out, as she followed the traces of Toni’s fingers on her arm, shifting closer into her; she brought her own fingertips under the hem of Toni’s shirt, trying to copy the same pattern onto the skin that lay softly beneath her.

“Maybe I could trade you my feather, for 5 more minutes this” She whispered, looking up to meet Toni’s eyes glancing down at her, her brows furrowed wondering if she was stepping over the line.

Toni doesn’t answer, well, not in the way Shelby was anticipating; instead she clasps the feather out of the girls hand, before taking a moment to breathe, for what feels like the first time all evening.

_“Tired of paperclips_

_Tired of trading_

_She longs for something_

_The noise invading_

_But nothing is quiet_

_A tightness like rope_

_She just wants to breathe_

_She just wants hope_

_And life is too short_

_It’s gone in a flicker_

_The clutch of a feather_

_She drowns in liquor_

_But beyond the stars_

_If she could just see_

_Although they look alone_

_They are together and free_

_And the girl lying beside her_

_Hopes she can show_

_That pain is temporary_

_And new life, love, can grow”_

Toni exhales after speaking the words that so freely entered her mind. It’s rare she finds words entering her mind like this nowadays, a break from the chaos that so often held her attention; so, she clutches onto it for as long as she can – for a second longer at least.

“Fuckkkkk, well you need this more than I do if that’s how deep you are” Shelby smirks taking a sip before handing Toni the bottle of tequila.

“You say your prayers with that mouth Texas?” Toni answers, Startled, amused; pulling her out of her daze and maybe she’s ~~slightly~~ very turned on by the use of profanity as she flicks at the cross necklace dangling from the young woman’s chest.

“Seriously Toni, how did you do that?” Shelby barely whispers, her fingers stilling as Toni grasps them; pushing them to continue the patterns that the blonde had stopped – unwilling to admit the sense of familiarity, the sense of comfort that she pretends she’s never experienced.

“You’re not that hard to read, it’s all in what you don’t say y’know, the way you swallowed thickly before when we were talking about the feather, the way your eyes are flickering between the stars, the way you draw your bottle to the lips almost hesitantly… that shit might work with other people; but I know a mask cracking when I see one”. Toni takes a firm grasp of the bottle in her hand, taking a long drink before wiping the excess away from her lips with the back of her hand before raising her eyebrow at Shelby knowingly.

“Plus, I was an English major – so I’m basically like a really hot Shakespeare”

Shelby lets out a hoarse laugh into Toni’s neck, unknowing of what to say next as a tear breaks open the mask she’s been wearing so constrictively for what seems to be forever.

“Some things in life don’t need to be traded Shelby, the most important things have to be given willingly” Toni sighs, still unsure as to why she’s opening up so easily to this girl.

“Like what” Shelby nuzzles her nose into Toni’s neck, still tracing the simple patterns over the smooth skin of her stomach.

“Love, authentic and honest love” she states simply. “Trust me, if that could be traded, I would give the clothes on my back; just to have something real - even just for one minute…”

Before Toni gets a chance to finish, she feels Shelby cup her face and graze her lips over her own. It’s probably the gentlest thing Toni has ever experienced, if she’s being truly honest with herself and even though her head is telling her to pull away – she can’t help running her hands through the blonde’s hair sighing into her mouth before the blondes pulling back.

“Authentic and honest… would you call that a minute?” Shelby mutters against her lips,

“I’ll trade you this feather, for one more minute” Toni whispers putting the feather back into Shelby’s grip before Shelby pulls her back in for another kiss; this time more frantic as Toni rolls herself on top of the Texan goddess - her hands trailing down her sides as the blonde moans at the pressure of Toni’s leg between her thighs.

“Fuck Shelby”

“Not here, but ill trade you this feather for one minute in your apartment?”

“Now that is a trade up” Toni smirks into Shelby’s ear before pulling her up and draping her leather jacket over the slender girls’ shoulders.

As they walk hand in hand down the cold empty street towards Toni’s place, she can’t help but think how perfectly their hands fit together and how unusually natural this all feels.

As Shelby offers her a shy smile, pulling into a smirk as they open the door, Toni thinks maybe the best way to handle life is with a grain of salt, a slice of lemon. And a shot of tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> Again another random thing, lemme know your thoughts - I'm sorry to say i'm not a proofreader, but that's the story of my life. 
> 
> Not sure whether to keep this as a one shot or make into a full fic, I'm the most indecisive person, so we shall see.
> 
> Have an awesome day everyone :)


End file.
